Triangle Love: Re-write
by Fujiwara-Yume Projects
Summary: Seharusnya semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya hubungan antara Frau dan Teito biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, begitu sesuatu terjadi, Frau merasa kalau seluruh dari dirinya itu direnggut begitu saja, dan begitu seorang Chief of Staff ikut campur dalam masalah ini... Well, all hell break loose. Semi-AU. M-preg! Yaoi. OC, OOC.


**Triangle Love: Re-write**

**By Fujiwara-Yume Projects**

**Summary: **Seharusnya semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya hubungan antara Frau dan Teito biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, begitu sesuatu terjadi, Frau merasa kalau seluruh dari dirinya itu direnggut begitu saja, dan begitu seorang Chief of Staff ikut campur dalam masalah ini... Well, all hell break loose. Semi-AU. M-preg! Yaoi. OC, OOC.

Timeline: Saat perjalanan setelah Trial di 7th District.

Rating: M

Kenapa AU? Karena Capella tidak ada, Ayanami mencintai Teito, dan pengumpulan tanda dari para 07-GHOST pada akhirnya tidak dilakukan.

Triangle Love versi lama akan disimpan sampai seluruh chapter berhasil di rewrite, kalau tidak mau spoiler, jangan baca yang versi lama.

Saya juga akan membuat Triangle Love versi OwO

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, nor anything in this story except for the idea.

**Chapter warning: Implied sex.**

* * *

Kapitel 1: Awkward Beginning

Sudah beberapa hari sejak dimulainya perjalanan mereka untuk mendapatkan _Sins_ para _Seven Ghosts_. Dan harus Teito akui, bahwa perjalanan ini, akan sangat menyusahkan. Apalagi, kalau harus bersama dengan seorang Uskup yang pada dasarnya, sama sekali tidak punya kepribadian sebagai seorang uskup! Sang pemilik _Eye of Mikhail_ ini tidak percaya kenapa Frau diterima sebagai uskup, walau dia punya prediksi kalau dia diterima karena ia adalah _Zehel._ Jujur, Teito tidak merasa kalau Frau cocok sebagai seorang uskup.

Uskup macam mana yang baca buku porno di perpustakaan Gereja? Ya, uskup macam Frau.

Walau begitu, Teito juga tahu kalau ada banyak hal yang harus ia kagumi dari pria berambut pirang ini. Walau dia itu mesum, kasar dan sama sekali nggak ada cocok-cocoknya sebagai uskup, dia sebenarnya juga memiliki sisi lembut dalam dirinya. Karena ia sudah menyelamatkan Teito, membawa reinkarnasi Mikage padanya... Memberikannya penguatan, supaya Teito bisa terus hidup. Dan harus Teito akui, bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih pada Frau akan hal itu.

Tapi, seberterima kasihnya dia pun, menyebalkan itu ada batasnya.

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Teito menggeram. Saat ini, dia sedang menggotong daging besar di punggungnya. Ya, daging besar yang memiliki rambut pirang, bentuk tubuh yang muskular, berpakaian serba hitam, dan _mengorok_. Keajaiban dunia. Daging besar yang mengorok!

Yah, daging besar itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Frau.

"Ugh..." Teito menggeram singkat, Mikage beristirahat di atas kepala Frau, mengunyah-ngunyah rambut pirangnya tersebut. Tergopoh-gopoh ia menggendong, terkadang menyeret-sang uskup yang mabuk ini. Ya, Frau mengunjungi sebuah bar bersama Teito-yang ditarik masuk secara paksa oleh Frau-dan setelah menggoda banyak gadis, ia mabuk dan jatuh tertidur. Sehingga pada akhirnya, Teito-lah yang harus menggendong uskup yang dihitung dari besar tubuhnya, beratnya bisa seperti seekor babon. Untunglah Teito terlatih, jika tidak, dia pasti sudah tak bisa menggendong Frau sama sekali.

"Uskup... Sialan..." Teito mengutuk Frau di sela-sela nafas beratnya. "Kubunuh kau nanti...!" Menendang pintu kamar mereka, ia menutupnya kembali dengan menggunakan kaki yang sama. Dengan menyeret sang dewa kematian ke ranjangnya, ia langsung _collapse_ di ranjang tersebut, Mikage mengikuti.

Sigh. Sekarang dia harus tidur bersama dengan Frau, yang sedang mengorok dengan _sangat_ keras. Ugh... Kalau saja kamar di motel ini tidak tersisa satu (yang saat ini mereka tempati), Teito tidak harus tidur satu ranjang bersama dengan dia! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pada akhirnya Teito harus pasrah, dan Frau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padanya... kok...

Nafas Teito terhenti beberapa saat, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian _bawah_. Astaga, apakah itu _tangan_?! Tangan Frau?! Di bawah situ?! Apa yang ia lakukan?! Mata emeraldnya langsung terfokuskan ke wajah Frau yang kelihatannya masih tertidur, walaupun ada senyuman mesum di wajahnya itu, ditambah dengan air ludah yang mengalir keluar dari sisi mulutnya.

Oh tidak, setelah mabuk, _dia malah mimpi basah?!_ Dan dia melakukan... Melakukan.. _Itu_, kepada Teito, yang kebetulan seranjang dengannya?!

"F-Frau! Bangu-Ah!" Secara reflek, Teito menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, supaya ia tidak mengeluarkan suara seperti itu lagi. Pandangannya kini bergerak ke arah bawah, dan wajahnya memerah seketika, saat ia melihat apa yang dilakukan tangan Frau padanya. _Sialan... Frau...! Aku harus menghentikannya, aku ini laki-laki! Dan dia menyentuhku seperti itu... Tapi rasanya enak sekali... _Teito menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir keluar pikiran itu dari otaknya. Tidak boleh. Dia harus menghentikan Frau sekarang. Dia harus-

"Ah-! _Ah!_ F-Frau! H-Henti-_Aah!_"

Tapi... Bagaimana caranyaaaa?!

* * *

_Frau berdiri di sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, dan di hadapannya, ada seorang gadis. Frau harus akui, gadis itu sangatlah cantik... Tidak, bukan cantik, lebih dibilang imut. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald, rambut coklatnya yang halus, kulitnya yang mulus, dan bibirnya yang seperti meminta untuk dicium... Bagi Frau, dia adalah gadis termanis yang pernah ia temui._

_Ia melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya, dan ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan siswanya itu. Hm, mungkin Teito pulang duluan bersama Mikage. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Frau berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut, dan memeluknya._

_"Hai," Frau mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan gadis itu hanya menatap balik dan tersenyum manis._

_Oh, sepertinya Frau akan menikmati ini._

* * *

**_Bruagh!_**

**_"Aaaagh!"_**

Suara yang sangat keras terdengar di sebuah motel, disertai dengan teriakan yang sangat _manly_ dari seseorang. Seorang remaja pria berambut coklat berlari keluar dari sebuah kamar bersama seekor bayi naga berwarna pink. Wajah remaja itu merah merona, dan ia berkeringat banyak. Terlihat kesal dan malu disaat yang bersamaan, dia berlari menjauhi kamar tersebut.

Di kamar tersebut, tertinggal seorang pria berambut pirang. Posisinya sangatlah aneh. Kepala di bawah, dan kaki di atas ranjang.

Sebenarnya dia baru saja ditendang oleh remaja barusan, yang bernamakan Teito Klein.

Akhirnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya-atau pada kenyataan, _mimpi basahnya_-pria tersebut yang bernamakan Frau mengelus-eluskan pipinya, yang tadi ditendang oleh sang mantan sklave. "Ugh.. Apaan sih.. Bocah sialan itu..." Frau menggerutu. Dia merasa terganggu karena dia dipaksa berhenti dari mimpi _indah_nya itu. "Aah-Padahal lagi asyik..." Melihat ke bawah, ia berkedip. "Hm?"

...

Sejak kapan celananya terbuka?

_To be continued._

_Maaf kalau pendek, tapi ini sudah jam 10 malam dan saya diganggu adik =3=_

_Chapter 2 akan lebih panjang deh! Terima kasih sudah membaca!_

_Tolong review ya! No flame!_

**_Jangan baca Triangle Love versi lama, karena itu berperan sebagai spoiler, kecuali kamu adalah pembaca lama yang tahu akan jadi seperti apa cerita ini._**

_Yah, walau ada banyak perubahan juga sih~ =w=_

_Still, please review!_


End file.
